Aos 17
by Oul K.Z
Summary: ."Aos 8 anos ela o conheceu...Aos 17..." Resposta do Concurso Sakura No Ai.::Sakura x Sasuke::. .:: DramaxRomance::..:: Segundo Lugar::..::Betado::.


**N/A: ****Leiam escutando **_**EyesOnFire**_** de **_**Blue Foundation**_**.Fic narrando um dia, por isso os horários; para o concurso Sakura no Ai.**

**

* * *

**

**Aos 17**

_"__E nós não sabemos onde nossos ossos descansarão_

_Virarão pó, suponho._

_Esquecidos e absorvidos pela terra"_

_

* * *

_

**Aos 08 ela o conheceu.**

_Pôs-se a sua frente e sem sorrir o cumprimentou: _

_- Oi. _

_Ele ergueu o rosto a encarando, soltou um murmúrio e levantou uma sobrancelha. _

_- O que você quer? _

"_Que grosso" pensou a pequena garota cruzando os braços sem mudar sua expressão. _

_- Você é meio chato hein? _

_Ele franziu o cenho indignado. _

_- O que você di..._

_- Precisamos de gente para guerra de neve – o interrompeu – Me chamo Haruno Sakura e você? _

_(...) _

_

* * *

_

**05h22min **

Por uma informação que nem ao menos soube dizer se era verdadeira ou não, ele foi até ali.

Estranhamente aquele dia não estava nevando.

O ambiente fedia a urina e maconha. As paredes estavam manchadas e a TV ligada. Havia um sofá hediondo e garrafas de álcool que justificavam as machas no carpete verde-musgo.

A porta estava destrancada, o que facilitou sua entrada. Seus passos eram silenciosos. Do interior do apartamento ouviu-se uma risada, maliciosa e controlada. Passou pelos pufes chegando até uma porta semi-aberta, vendo dali, sem muitos detalhes, um japonês de rosto quadrado, cabelos bagunçados e com um cigarro na boca que balbuciava ao fazer um comentário aleatório e imbecil:

- Eu nunca transei com uma estrangeira.

Um comentário que fez com que Sakura se arrependesse completamente de ter aceitado o convite dele.

Ela estava ali sorrindo forçadamente, tentando ser sensual enquanto reprimia sua primeira ressaca. Estava sem a blusa, deixando à vista as curvas dos quadris e a alça da calcinha que escapava da curta saia rodada. Todos os pelos arrepiados.

O Uchiha, de fato, era calculista demais para chegar ali aos berros, mesmo que aquela vontade estivesse atinada em sua garganta. Queria poder exigir, brigar e depois reprimi-la quando a arrastasse até um lugar menos fedorento do que aquele.

Afinal, onde Sakura estava com a cabeça de estar ali, com um maldito gangster viciado? Ao pensar nisso, o Uchiha esqueceu completamente que também era um patético dependente químico e que, de fato, não era mais do que um velho amigo de infância.

Mas isso não importava.

- Então linda, o que você quer em troca?

Escutar uma proposta fazia com que tudo _realmente _não tivesse muita importância. As mãos tremeram por um momento, em seguida ele puxou a arma do bolso e assim tudo aconteceu, em movimentos mais rápidos que ele podia imaginar.

* * *

**Aos 10 ele era seu melhor amigo**

_- Não precisava disso! – Bradou irritada se equilibrando nas pontas dos pés, devido à grande diferença de tamanho entre os dois. _

_- Claro que precisava, você viu como eles te chamaram? – sua voz soou mais alto que a dela, sua expressão, porém, não era tão assustadora. _

_- Eu não me importo. – seu rosto redondo, ainda bastante infantil suavizou-se e ela voltou seus pés ao chão, cruzando os braços e olhando para os lados. _

_- Isso é o que você diz agora, na minha frente._

_- Sasuke-kun larga de ser idiota. - sua voz, apesar de tudo, não soou com intenção de ofendê-lo, no entanto, ele fez questão de interpretar errado. _

_- Idiota!_

_- Sim! – E ela sustentou a discussão._

_Eles ficaram em silêncio repentinamente. Seus olhos se cruzaram e logo em seguida ela sorriu. _

_- Tudo bem, vamos tomar um pouco de chocolate quente Sasuke-kun._

_

* * *

_

**05h45min**

Enquanto andavam apressados pelas ruas banhadas pela a aurora matinal, o tiro do revolver soava em sua cabeça. A arma ainda estava em suas mãos, que pateticamente tremiam. Sasuke nunca havia tocado em uma arma e muito menos puxado um gatilho. Quando havia o feito ele não tinha pensado na gravidade da situação, somente agora, enquanto a puxava bruscamente pelos os braços, percebeu que seu coração estava acelerado demais e que as palmas das mãos estavam úmidas de suor.

Não havia matado um homem, mas havia atirado em um gangster.

- Onde você arranjou essa arma?

A voz de Sakura finalmente tomou consciência em sua mente, fazendo-o perceber que ela estava ali gritando há muito tempo.

- Diga Sasuke!

- Cala a boca Sakura! – inicialmente sua intenção não era gritar com ela, mas em uma situação como aquela, já não dava razão ao seu autocontrole e assim, simplesmente limitou-se a continuar a correr, enquanto o choro dela ficava cada vez mais alto.

Por fim chegaram até um aglomerado de kit nets e subiram as escadarias até o numero 101. Tocou a campainha uma vez. Apoiado com um dos braços na parede notou o suor gelado em sua nuca e em uma pequena baratinha que passava por ali. Mas a arma ainda tremia em sua mão. Tocou novamente a campainha e o barulho alto chegou abafado até os seus ouvidos, só que desta vez acompanhada de um murmúrio.

Olhou para Sakura com os olhos pesados; estava com o sutiã vermelho ainda a vista e com as bochechas manchadas pela a densa maquiagem. Aquela imagem o incomodou.

- Ajeite a blusa. – ordenou em um resmungo nada autoritário. Quase no mesmo momento um garoto loiro vestido em um pijama infantil atendeu a porta.

Naruto era um dos poucos amigos que Sasuke confiava completamente e um dos poucos do mundo que aceitaria o que iria lhe pedir.

- Sasuke? O que você quer às... – olhou para dentro do apartamento – às 6 da manhã?

- Por favor, Naruto, não exija muitas explicações.

O olhar aflito de Sasuke fez com que Naruto abrisse a porta para que por fim pudessem entrar. O apartamento era pequeno e bagunçado. Primeiro entrou Sasuke, em seguida Sakura, sendo arrastada pelo o pulso.

- Poderia me ...

- Vá até banheiro e tire essa maquiagem. – Sasuke interrompeu o amigo indicando com o dedo o final do corredor. Sem hesitar, mesmo por que não tinha forças para contrariá-lo, Sakura seguiu até onde deveria ser o banheiro.

Haruno não olhou para trás, pôde apenas escutar a voz de Sasuke sibilar preocupada enquanto seus passos seguiam sem pausas.

Olhou-se no espelho manchado e não se surpreendeu em ver uma imagem decadente do reflexo.

- O que aconteceu ali... Eu mesma... – Sakura se esqueceu de dizer as próprias palavras ao sentir sua visão começar a ficar turva. "Será que eu fiz realmente aquilo... eu...".

* * *

**Aos 11 ela era apaixonada por ele.**

_- Veja. _

_A voz do garoto tirou sua atenção da bolinha de sabão, fazendo com que olhasse para o céu. O céu estava nublado, o frio os obrigava a usar grossos casacos e bem lá em cima, onde poucos seriam capazes de enxergar, caiu o primeiro floco de neve. _

_- Está nevando Sasuke-kun! _

_Então ele se virou para ela e sorriu; o sorriso inicialmente de canto alargou-se, formando as covinhas que faziam seus olhos também sorrirem._

_- Como no dia em que eu te conheci. _

_E por algum motivo, que naquela época ela não conhecia bem, ela sentiu o ritmo do coração acelerar e uma felicidade injustificada tomar conta de seus lábios. _

_

* * *

_

**14h15min**

"_Como no dia em que te conheci..." _

O voz em sua cabeça fez com que acordasse e levantasse em um pulo tomando conta da dor de cabeça latejante. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade; a visão estava turva não conseguindo identificar nada no seu plano de visão, levou as mãos às têmporas, tentando reprimir a péssima sensação.

- Acordou?

A voz desalenta chegou aos seus ouvidos e com ela, como em um sortilégio, as cores e formas tomarem nitidez gradativamente. Logo ao erguer a cabeça pode ver Sasuke sentado em um grande sofá repleto de edredons coloridos e surrados.

- Tome o remédio bem a sua frente.

- Que remédio?

- Se você olhar para frente você vai ver.

Sakura olhou para frente se deparando com um comprimido e um copo d'água.

- E para o que é?

- Só tome.

Sem hesitar, mesmo porque estava exausta demais para discutir, ela tomou o remédio. Minutos depois a sensação começou a suavizar e as lembranças vieram à tona trazendo consigo a preocupação. Mais uma vez levou as mãos ás têmporas e respirou pesadamente.

- Não se preocupe. – a voz masculina chegou aos seus ouvidos, a obrigando olhar para o garoto que dormia no sofá a sua frente – Eu que puxei o gatilho, eu vou pensar em algo.

Sakura primeiramente estranhou, depois se lembrou que Sasuke já não era mais aquele garotinho que conhecia da infância. Na realidade, Sasuke não era ninguém que ela conhecia.Não mais.

- Onde está seu amigo? – Sakura perguntou ao observar o apartamento minúsculo completamente vazio.

- Foi para o trabalho de meio expediente. - disse indiferente olhando para um ponto aleatório do teto. - Chegará tarde. – completou.

- Hn... E tem algo para comer?

- Tem chocolate quente na chaleira. Era a única coisa que tinha.

Respondeu e retornou a deitar-se no sofá, permanecendo com a cabeça encostada em um enorme travesseiro e de costas para a ruiva.

- Certo... – ela murmurou e ainda tonta adentrou na cozinha ao lado do recinto onde se encontrava. Minutos depois voltou com uma xícara fumegante cujo segurava com as duas mãos – Você não se esqueceu de como se faz chocolate quente. – comentou e por um momento, ao escutar silêncio como resposta, teve certeza que Sasuke havia adormecido.

- Não é necessário nenhum truque. – disse repentinamente e ela, com tal comentário, abriu um sorriso divertido.

- Não como esse chocolate quente. Ele me faz lembrar nossa infância.

As noites frias esquentadas pelo o delicioso chocolate quente; a típica situação nunca lhes saía da memória.

- Sim.

A voz do garoto saiu seca e desanimada, como se não se importasse com o comentário dito. Sakura de repente se viu certa que, para ele, o passado nunca havia significado alguma coisa, crispou os lábios e em seguida tomou um gole da bebida.

- Eu... – não sabia o que falar – creio que vou descansar.

- Durma no quarto.

- No final do corredor? – perguntou; a voz quase falhando. Ele concordou com a cabeça. – Certo então... – o Uchiha limitou-se a soltar um murmúrio em sinal que escutara enquanto se encontrava deitado no sofá de costa para a Haruno. Já estava para dar o primeiro passo quando algo a fez parar. Ela ajeitou a xícara nas mãos e suas sobrancelhas levantaram como se ela estivesse nervosa por algum motivo aparentemente desconhecido; sem saber exatamente por que, perguntou, mesmo esperando uma resposta fria e monossilábica.

- Sasuke, afinal, por que você estava lá?

Os olhos negros abriram-se encarando o forro do móvel, em seguida recaíram e voltaram a fechar. O fato era que ele havia ido apenas por instinto, sem se preocupar exatamente com os motivos, o que resumia em uma explicação muito óbvia, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir.

- Isso não importa.

Ele puxou a coberta escondendo o rosto. Sentiu as mãos suarem, a garganta estremecer, a ânsia subindo-lhe pelo corpo.

- Eu gostaria de saber.

Ele tentou controlar sua respiração e ao perceber que ela não desistiria tão facilmente começou:

- Você estava no lugar errado, no momento errado e ainda por motivos errados... Se ele te desse alguma droga, leve ou pesada, como esperaria pagá-la? – apesar de ser uma pergunta sua voz não soou como uma, era engraçado tentar não olhá-la em uma situação como aquela, ele sabia que seus olhos estavam ficando vermelhos pela a ânsia de uma dose.

- Eu não fui lá para conseguir drogas.

Apesar de tudo ela não parecia ofendida com a sugestiva afirmação do garoto. Ele pelo contrário fez uma expressão debochada e com a voz desdenhosa acusou:

- Então você desejava se...

- Não!

A resposta rápida e alarmante da garota primeiramente o surpreendeu, depois ele suspirou impaciente, como se ela, de alguma maneira, o sufocasse com as mentiras. Ele ajeitou o cobertor sobre si.

- Você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz disso? – perguntou e Sasuke não respondeu.

A voz de Sakura pareceu chegar aos seus ouvidos e sumir em eco, seu desespero interno não permitia absorver as palavras. Deveria continuar do jeito que estava e precisava urgentemente de uma dose antes que começasse a sentir frio.

- Tudo bem se não quer me responder.

Sakura deu as costas sem notar que ele começou a tremer.

* * *

**Aos 12 ela o deixou **

_- Porque não me disse antes?_

_A pergunta saiu em um fio. Um fio de voz tão débil que somente eles dois no meio daquele corredor foram capazes de escutar. _

_- Eu – seus olhos caíram para o chão. - Eu não tive coragem. _

_- Como assim não teve coragem? – se alterou juntando as sobrancelhas - E depois eu sou o egoísta! – bradou e naquele brado ela encolheu os ombros._

_- Me... Me desculpe Sasuke-kun. _

_E mais uma vez a voz saiu baixa, tão baixa, que era quase impossível identificar quando aquele silêncio começara. _

_(...)_

_- Um dia todo mundo volta, não é?_

_

* * *

_

**17h18min**

Logo que escutou a porta se fechar em um estrondo ele se levantou rapidamente seguindo até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho, não se surpreendendo com as olheiras, os cabelos levemente úmidos pelo o suor constante, a pele lívida e os lábios demasiados vermelhos.

Ignorou-se. Procurou pela a pia, qualquer utensílio que lhe fosse útil, mas nada achou. Suas narinas inflamaram e seus olhos ficaram ainda mais vermelhos.

"Merda, merda!" Começou a ficar agitado, as mãos tremiam e contorciam enquanto derrubava as escovas de dentes e cosméticos sobre a pia. "Nada! Nada!"

"Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa!" . Seguiu rapidamente para cozinha e abriu os armários nas paredes. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

"... uma última dose, uma última dose". Sentiu as pernas ficarem enfraquecidas, a visão ficar turva, as imagens em sua conturbada cabeça se tornarem como fragmentos juntados em um estranho mosaico. Ele só queria uma maldita dose, uma única maldita dose...

- Sasuke? Cheguei.

A voz de Naruto chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas não foi compreendida como a voz de seu amigo, mas sim um canto retardado e lento que invadia sua cabeça em ondas.

Os olhos estavam ficando pesados, mas seu corpo não queria dormir, não ainda, não sem a química certa circulando em suas veias.

- Sasuke?

A voz ainda quebrada invadiu sua cabeça só que desta vez mais grave. Teve certeza por um momento que havia risos histéricos nos bastidores de sua mente.

- Sasuke? Cara...

A imagem do garoto ficou nítida diante de seus olhos. Só podia ser Naruto, seu amigo...

"Sim, meu amigo..."

- Por favor, uma última, uma última dose... – tentou se aproximar do garoto. Os segundo para Sasuke se transformaram em longos minutos e assim, naquele curto momento que Naruto se manteve em silêncio, suas narinas inflaram e a sua voz, antes contida, escapou de sua garganta em um grito– UMA DOSE PORRA!

* * *

**Aos 15 ela o reencontrou **

_- Sasuke? _

_Ele virou lentamente a cabeça em sua direção, os olhos opacos a encarando. _

_- O que foi? _

_Ela, estranhamente, hesitou antes de começar a falar, olhou para os lados, incomodada e abriu a boca, mas apenas na segunda tentativa conseguiu dizer alguma coisa. _

_- Por que não foi me visitar?_

_O moreno voltou a sua posição inicial, seus olhos observando algo além da janela, como se estivesse muito entretido nos flocos de neve que caíam lá fora._

_- Não fiquei sabendo. _

_- Eu avisei seu irmão por telefone..._

_-Talvez eu não tivesse tempo. – a interrompeu, seus olhos fixos na janela. Ela calou-se por um momento e se virou para a janela observando que os flocos caíam como naquele dia... Sem tomar consciência ela sorriu. _

_- Como naque... – ela começou, mas foi bruscamente interrompida. _

_- Já disse que não tive tempo, pare de me perturbar. _

_

* * *

_

**17h15min**

Entrou na loja de conveniência e pegou alguns bolinhos. Ajeitou os óculos escuros e franziu a testa em sinal de irritação. A voz de Sasuke latejava em sua cabeça.

_- Sa-sakura – a voz ficou inicialmente esganiçada e depois se recompôs, parecendo ter imensa dificuldade de respirar. O chamado mesmo que bem baixo foi capaz de chamar sua atenção, e logo que chegou à sala deparou-se com Sasuke sentado no sofá pálido e suando como se estivesse em uma crise de pneumonia. _

_- Sasuke? Meu deus o que você tem? – se aproximou bruscamente, mas foi impedida ao sentir seus braços serem segurados por ele – O que... – tentou perguntar, mas suas palavras morreram quando seus olhos se encontraram com os deles, sua pupila pequena, sua íris escura levemente avermelhada. _

_- Vá a alguma loja. – apertou ainda mais forte seu braço – Compre... Compre... – engoliu em seco com dificuldade - Compre qualquer remédio, qualquer coisa... AGORA! _

Colocou de volta uns dos pãezinhos e curvou uma sobrancelha se lembrando como a voz de Sasuke soara implorativa. O "agora" autoritário naquele momento sumiu de sua cabeça. Sentia-se preocupada.

Sua cabeça lhe dizia que o melhor não era sair de casa, não apenas uma noite após o acontecido. Mas de qualquer forma quando se lembrava do estado que Sasuke estava, estado que ela não entedia como chegara, ela desistia do conselho.

Pegou a cartela de remédio para febre e mal-estar. Chá, pães e remédio. Verificou sua quantidade de dinheiro, não era suficiente. Analisou o ambiente a sua volta: uma mulher gorda nos frios e um atendente ajeitando os refrigerantes. Suspirou, colocou os pãezinhos dentro da bolsa e depois seguiu até o caixa para pagar o chá e o remédio.

* * *

**Aos 16 ela tentou esquecê-lo... **

_- Quem é aquele? – uma das garotas apontou com a cabeça enquanto outra soltou um risinho estridente. Sakura, que acabara de sair da aula de física, ergueu o rosto para observar um garoto encostado nos armários há alguns metros de distância. _

_- Sasuke Uchiha. – respondeu simples ajeitando sua bolsa de lado._

_- Hn... E você sabe mais alguma coisa sobre ele Sakura-chan? _

_- Nada – respondeu e depois soltou um sorriso – Por que não vamos sair hoje? Eu tava pensando que podíamos ir ao Karaokê ou fazer... – suas palavras morreram ao escutar o forte soco contra os armários que soou por todo o longo corredor._

_- O que aquele bonitinho falou para deixá-lo tão irritadinho? _

_A pergunta, porém, foi ignorada por Sakura que o olhava fixamente. Ele virou o rosto para ela, parecendo perceber que ela estava há muito tempo o observando. Seus olhos se cruzaram por um segundo e depois ambos viraram os rostos. _

_

* * *

_

**17h35min**

Não precisou bater na porta para entrar, a porta estava semi-aberta e pela fresta desta se via o amigo de Sasuke. A expressão de Naruto, que conhecia apenas de vista, ironicamente se encontrava séria e abatida, como se estivesse decepcionado com alguma coisa.

Aquilo a preocupou.

- Naruto? – não se lembrava de seu segundo nome e no momento estava ansiosa demais para se preocupar com cordialidades. O garoto pareceu tomar um susto, deixando a chave cair de suas mãos, ele rapidamente se recompôs tentando um sorriso.

- Ah é você...

- Onde ele está? Onde está Sasuke – o interrompeu.

- Ele está lá dentro – a expressão novamente ficou melancólica e Sakura sem perceber apertou fortemente a alça da sacola.

- Ele está bem?

- Bom... Em certos termos sim, provavelmente ele começará a suar e delirar, depois a febre vai aparecer e sumir em seguida.

- Ele... Ele estava se drogando...? – a voz saiu fora do ritmo de uma pergunta e Naruto percebendo a incredulidade da garota suspirou bagunçando os cabelos.

- Você não está muito acostumada com isso, não é Sakura?

Ela não quis responder. O fato era que ela realmente não estava acostumada com tudo aquilo. Pelo que se lembrava uma das poucas vezes que bebera algo tinha sido ontem, nem ao menos fumara e muito menos se drogara ou tivera vínculos com drogados. Todo aquele _mundo_ lhe era desconhecido.

- Você realmente é a garota que ele tava tentando proteger. – a confirmação do garoto, mesmo que soasse tão trivial em seu tom de voz, fez com que os olhos verdes se arregalassem - Ele te pediu para sair não é? Provavelmente ele tentou se conter a tarde toda para você não ver. Acho que seria melhor que você não entrasse no quarto até que ele saísse por si só.

Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça, perdida nas palavras de Naruto. Ele tentou lhe demonstrar confiança sorrindo, mas seus lábios logo desabaram, sabendo que naquela situação palavra nenhuma seria capaz de amenizá-la, muito menos retirar o clima tétrico que todos aqueles elementos reuniam.

- Eu queria poder cuidar dele, mas agora estou no meio do meu expediente – constrangido bagunçou os cabelos – Seria melhor que você ficasse aqui, pelo menos durantes alguns dias até eu saber alguma coisa a respeito do que aconteceu ontem.

- Tudo bem - ela deu uma pausa continuando em seguida – Eu vou cuidar dele.

Naruto suspirou penosamente.

- Sabe Sakura eu sugiro que não.

Ela ficou em silêncio sem encará-lo.

- Tudo bem, de qualquer forma se piorar, se ele quiser mais, eu deixei sobre a mesa um remédio que vai... Enfim, saciar a vontade dele. – ele deu uma grande pausa a procurando com os olhos – Sakura. – a chamou e ela encarou seu rosto extremamente sério. – Se ele ficar agressivo se tranque no banheiro.

Suas pupilas dilataram e que seus lábios tremessem levemente. Virou-se rapidamente para que ele não percebesse seu espanto. _"Ele não faria isso."_

- Não saia por enquanto, nem ligue para amigos, nenhum deles vai saber o que fazer. Eu tentarei chegar mais cedo, – sua expressão não mudou com aquelas palavras e deu as costas indicando que já ia.

- Obrigada Naruto. – murmurou e ele acenou na escadaria com a mão esquerda.

* * *

**...porem é claro...**

_- Sakura . _

_- Sasuke? – arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender, em dois anos eles nem ao menos trocaram um conjunto de palavras. _

_- Fiquei sabendo que te convidaram para ir ao décimo terceiro distrito. – não procurou justificar nada, apenas perguntou ríspido e grosso. _

_-Se refere aquela boate? – o silêncio foi suficiente - É... – a voz falhou por um momento e ele a encarou intrigado – Mas não pretendo ir, por quê?_

_- Não importa, simplesmente não vá. _

_E simples assim, sem dizer mais nada, ele deu as costas e foi embora. _

_

* * *

_

**17h46min**

Deixou as coisas sobre o sofá, seguiu em passos rápidos até a porta do quarto e hesitou por um momento antes de girar a maçaneta. Começou a dar o primeiro passo, mas parou repentinamente puxando novamente a porta. Suspirou voltando para sala. Sentou-se no sofá. Mesmo que não quisesse, ao fechar seus olhos a imagem dele retornou, o estado de poucos minutos atrás que somente agora havia entendido bem. Sentiu-se estúpida. Levou as mãos ao rosto; não sabia o que fazer; o que dizer; como simplesmente agir.

Procurou o que fazer; mexeu nas estantes procurando revistas ou qualquer livro, achou alguns mangás shonen e começou a ler. Antes de terminar o terceiro volume já estava cochilando no sofá.

**21h33min**

Acordou com um estrondo.

Sentiu a cabeça girar devido à velocidade com que se levantou.

- Droga... – murmurou levando as mãos as têmpora. Seguiu para a cozinha tateando as paredes em busca de apoio e conseqüentemente, devido mais a sonolência do que a própria tontura, tropeçou com o parapeito da porta.

A queda era inevitável, mas foi detida por ele que o segurou pelo os ombros a mantendo de pé.

- Até em pé você dorme.

Sakura sentiu suas frias mãos deslizarem por seus braços e segundos depois a deixar. Por algum motivo a garganta incomodou.

O cheiro de chocolate quente.

- Você cheira a chocolate.

- Você o derramou em mim.

Somente com o comentário foi capaz de ver a blusa sem mangas que vestia suja com o líquido e nas mãos dele um xícara. Sem pensar, do contrário não o faria, Sakura se aproximou e foi bruscamente interrompida quando sentiu suas mãos serem seguradas evitando uma maior aproximação.

Os dedos de Sasuke estavam gelados.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – ele murmurou. Seus dedos continuavam em contato. – Isso não é nada.

Tão gelados.

- Sasuke, por que você não conversa mais comigo? – perguntou, mas ele simplesmente se afastou seguindo para a sala.

- Por que você não me responde?

Sasuke sentou-se no sofá novamente a ignorando. Não a encarava.

- Eu... – ela hesitou por um momento – sinto tanta sua falta.

Sakura esperou uma reação, ficou ali parada, a perna esquerda sustentando o peso do corpo, os lábios inferiores sendo mordiscados. Ele fechou os olhos e pressionou os maxilares; as mãos até então repousadas foram levadas em concha até o rosto. Sentiam o coração apertar e uma euforia densa atinada na caixa torácica.

- Eu só... – Sakura começou, mas as palavras morreram.

Os dedos do garoto estavam amassando com intensidade os cabelos escuros, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos escondendo seu rosto. As idéias correram pela sua cabeça em uma velocidade impressionante. Tudo rapidamente organizado em palavras – arma, gangster, drogas – e depois tudo empacotado e pronto para ser jogado para os ares.

Sasuke levantou o rosto, deixando as mãos caírem para frente. Visualizar aquele rosto comum em seus incontroláveis devaneios, fez com que a vontade fosse libertada.

O Uchiha levantou-se e os olhos dela se arregalaram com o ato. Os olhos se encontraram, negros e verdes, e permaneceram assim, sem darem conta.

E assim, ele apenas deu alguns passos e se aproximou desta, segurando sua face em suas duas grandes mãos. Os olhos esverdeados, a pupila dilatada... Era como se nada nela tivesse mudado e com ela tivesse permanecido seu carinho.

Ela, no entanto, tinha tantas perguntas. Por que ele havia mudado tanto, por que ele a ignorava, por que ele simplesmente não havia a aceito de volta? Sentira tanta raiva, por vezes afirmava convicta que não existia outro homem que ela mais odiasse na vida. Porém, quando os dedos deslizaram por sua face, repousando longamente nos lábios, ela sabia que não se perguntaria mais nada. Sakura sentia, lenta e nítida, sua respiração descompassada e aquela euforia vagarosamente escapar. Aquela ânsia sendo refletida em seus dedos que seguiam até sua nuca aproximando ainda mais seus rostos. Podia sentir sua respiração quente sobressair pela própria quentura da enorme mão em sua clavícula e com isso, encantada, fechou os olhos na busca inexplicável de sentir tudo aquilo ainda mais intensamente.

Aproximou-se dos lábios semicerrados, tocou de leve com os seus e apenas a beijou lentamente no canto da boca. Queria sentir cada pequeno detalhe que o seu estilo de vida inconseqüente o limitava_. Mandíbula e queixo_. Queria poder apalpar o que lhe era antes intocável. _Maçãs. _Queria por fim permitir-se o que até então, por si mesmo e por ela, não permitia ter. _Boca_.

Somente lábios nos lábios, como se não fosse um beijo real. Apertou ainda mais forte os dedos em sua nuca refletindo seu desejo por um toque mais concreto, mais intenso, que lhe comprovasse a sensibilidade, a realidade daquele toque. Por fim um beijo que se não lhe fosse verdadeiro, haveria de ser obra de algum sortilégio, algo tão quente e intenso que a fazia não ter controle do próprio corpo que se movimentava desesperado.

Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, até onde havia notado já estava a empurrando com brusquidão até algo que servisse de suporte. Deixou então, meio perdido nos passos, que ela o guiasse até o sofá. Permitiu-se por um momento vê-la assim em um panorama superior, ela no sofá, sentada e com nítida ansiedade em todos os detalhes de seu corpo, e ele, de pé, podendo admirá-la tempo suficiente para afirmar que era aquilo que ele mais desejava durante tanto tempo.

Tê-la para si.

* * *

**00h34min **

Acordou com o cheiro de chocolate. Os olhos se acostumaram rapidamente com a imagem do peitoral a sua frente e dos braços que envolviam seu corpo. Sentia todo seu corpo nu deliciosamente gelado colado ao dele.

As bochechas coraram com as lembranças e os olhos fecharam-se sonolentos. Aconchegou-se ainda mais provocando o barulho dos lençóis.

Queria senti-lo mais.

- Está com frio?

Não quis abrir os olhos. Sorriu.

- Um pouco.

Com a resposta ele se aconchegou ainda mais a ela.

- Está nevando, não está?

- Sim... – a voz saiu fraca e logo em seguida ele se inclinou um pouco para beijar de leve sua testa. – Como naquele dia em que uma garota estranha me chamou para brincar.

- Como naquele dia que um garoto arrogante me ignorou. – desta vez ela não pode deixar de abrir os olhos para encará-lo. Queria uma resposta. Não precisou de mais nada para ele entender.

- Se eu me aproximasse de você com certeza você se apaixonaria por mim e eu não me conteria. – ele deu uma pausa fechando os olhos e levando seus dedos aos seus cabelos – Eu... Eu não consegui... Parar de pensar em você por um minuto.

Sakura abriu um sorriso contido.

- Mas é um convencido.

- Vai negar?

A resposta foi um sorriso seguindo por um longo beijo.

- Quando soube que voltaria eu me odiei por não poder ficar ao seu lado. – seus dedos desvencilharam entre os cabelos até o rosto e se arrastando até o ombro – Eu quis está assim com você durante tanto tempo – seus lábios encostaram suavemente por sua bochecha – Mas não podia... – a voz saíra baixa e abafada e começou a ficar levemente mais alta – Eles tirariam proveito disso, usariam você para me atingir como aconteceu com Naruto.

Ele a encarou, seus olhos escuros sem expressão alguma, mas bem ali, em algum lugar que somente ela era capaz de ver, ela viu o rastro de preocupação. Sakura sorriu e levou suas mãos até seus cabelos o afagando enquanto ele acomodava seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Mas agora eu já estou aqui... – murmurou – com você.

Sasuke fechou os olhos sentindo seu cheiro, suas mãos sentindo nitidamente a maciez de sua pele, em sua nuca as mãos cálidas. Tudo nela era tão quente.

- Vamos ficar juntos, não vamos Sasuke-kun ?

Sua mente ficou branca e depois gradativamente veios as lembranças. Drogas, tiros, gangster, 13º distrito.

- Sakura. Ainda não podemos...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas quando Sakura levantou-se bruscamente, ficando de joelhos na cama e puxando para si o lençol. Em seu rosto uma mistura de raiva e tristeza.

- O que sugere que eu faça agora?

As pupilas de Sasuke se dilataram, mas logo em seguida quando viu a expressão de Sakura transformando-se em outra de quase choro, elas voltaram ao normal e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram em sinal de frustração.

Afinal eles poderiam ficar juntos?

- Me desculpe – pediu se aproximando dela e levando suas grandes mãos ao seu rosto – Não chore. Eu só fiquei com tanto medo antes, quando te convidaram para o 13º distrito eu sabia que foi por minha causa.

- Eu não me importo. – murmurou com dificuldade. Seus olhos claros estavam cabisbaixos. – Já estamos aqui, por que não podemos ficar assim?

Sasuke em resposta apenas a abraçou, o rosto feminino embaixo de seu pescoço e suas gélidas mãos em seu cabelo.

- Entenda uma coisa Sakura, eles sabem o significado que você teve para mim. – ele deu uma pausa – eles sabem perfeitamente como me atingir, eles nunca me deixariam abandonar essa vida patética que eu levo.

- Como assim?

- Sou dependente deles... E para continuar alimentando meu vício, eu ajudo eles a levarem outras pessoas para esse mundo.

Sakura sentiu pela primeira vez medo naquele dia. Controlou os próprios pensamentos, não desistiria.

- Não me importo, quero ficar com você e farei de tudo para ajudá-lo. – a voz saiu suplicante. Sasuke suspirou.

- Você tem certeza disso?

Ela se moveu podendo fitá-lo e sorriu, simplesmente sorriu e o beijou.

* * *

**... Ela não conseguiu. **

_Inicialmente não entendera o pedido, simplesmente o ignorou e foi. Mas depois , quando lá chegou, ela não procurou saber suas razões. Na presença das luzes foscas e a música eletrônica ela o enxergou ali... Com uma garota. _

_Ela bebeu, bebeu, bebeu e em um momento da noite, bem próximo do ouvido, ela escutou aquele pedido. _

_- Por que não vamos para minha casa? _

_Era um japonês de rosto quadrado. _

_

* * *

_

**6h12min**

Pegou uma pequena mochila colocando suas roupas, roupas que se resumiam em menos de três peças. Sasuke pegava mantimentos no armário da cozinha. Estava decidido, eles sairiam de Tóquio.

No armário Sakura achou uma jaqueta de couro, a analisou por um momento. Quanto custaria ela? Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando escutou a porta da entrada ser brutalmente aberta.

- Sasuke? Sasuke eles estão vindo, vocês tem que sair daqui!

Segundos depois viu Sasuke entrando pelo o quarto.

- Vamos sair daqui agora!

- Mas como...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas quando sentiu sendo agarrada pelo o braço e guiada com brusquidão até a janela. Escada de emergência.

- Eu vou ficar por aqui.

Sasuke e Naruto trocaram um rápido olhar até que o moreno saiu pela janela e seguidamente a ajudou. Não carregaram nada com sigo. Desceram o único andar rapidamente e logo se viram virando a esquina entrando em uma rua deserta.

Nevava.

Sentiu sua mão na dele, aquele contato aquecia todo o seu corpo. Seus olhos encaravam o rosto dele preocupado, seus passos o seguiram na correria sem que tomasse consciência. Estava com ele, finalmente estava com ele, não era?

- Ninguém vai me tirar de você, não é Sasuke-kun? – a voz murmurou e ele continuou correndo como se não estivesse escutado. – Nada... – murmurou ainda mais baixo sem tomar conta como Sasuke segurava dolorosamente sua mão.

- Vamos para o metrô Sakura, ande mais rápido, mais rápido! – ele esbravejou acelerando seus passos, começando a correr mais que seu corpo agüentava – Mais Sakura! – gritou virando-se até ela e por fim tomando consciência de suas lágrimas.

Sakura sem perceber começou a chorar. Sasuke parou, sentiu a garganta se estremecer. Eles sairão daquela não é? Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas seu corpo agira antes de proferir qualquer coisa.

A abraçou fortemente. Sua boca, muito próxima de seus ouvidos, o corpo minúsculo aconchegado em seus abraços de uma maneira desajeitada. E então sua voz bem baixinha, tão baixinha que somente eles eram capazes de escutar, falou:

- Sairemos dessa e te direi te amo bem abaixo da neve.

E antes que percebesse, ela não conseguiu controlar o choro.

Os soluços altos naquela avenida deserta.

Os dois abraçados, sem ninguém para presenciar.

**06h24min**

- Ali! – a voz aguda chegou aos seus ouvidos. Era um dos homens que tinham invadido o apartamento.

Soltaram-se e começaram a correr, as vozes os perseguindo, a velocidade maior do que podiam agüentar e antes que percebessem chegaram até o metrô. Pularam a roleta descendo a escadaria rapidamente, o raciocínio tão rápido que não percebiam que não haviam largado as mãos e os olhares assustados das poucas pessoas a sua volta.

Suas mãos estavam levemente trêmulas, mas unidas. Os olhos de Sakura caíram sobre o chão sentido o desespero de Sasuke ao ver que nenhum vagão chegava à estação. Foi então que o barulho do trem chegou aos seus ouvidos e no mesmo momento ergueu os olhos até ele vendo sua expressão rígida e preocupada, de repente se metamorfoseando para aquele rosto infantil que conhecia apenas na infância e que a ofuscava sempre com um tão incomum sorriso.

Um sorriso inicialmente de canto se alargou formando as covinhas que faziam seus olhos sorrirem. Mas naquele momento, em que o barulho do trem se tornou alto, que as pessoas se movimentavam até as portas e que os gritos dos perseguidores os denunciavam próximos dali, Sasuke não sorria e ela sabia, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, que aquele sorriso fora apenas uma ilusão de sua cabeça, que tal fantasia era todo o seu anseio em retornar a infância.

Aquela época em que eles estavam juntos e assim podiam ficar para sempre.

O que talvez jamais fosse o caso.

Todas as portas do vagão se abriram no mesmo momento. Entraram rapidamente, a respiração rápida e suas mãos suadas uma colada na outra.

Os perseguidores estavam bem a frente deles; por um momento, Sakura pareceu ver tudo muito lentamente, as expressões irritadas dos gangsteres, um mais jovem e em suas mãos uma arma erguida, a porta se fechando pouco a pouco.

Virando-se viu a face de Sasuke séria e lívida, tão bela.

E de repente aqueles olhos escuros se arregalaram.

Aquele som estridente soou em um milésimo de segundo e depois toda a cena começou a rodar em ritmo normal logo após a porta se fecharem e o trem começar a correr. Sentiu seu corpo impulsionar para atrás e depois as pernas não conseguirem sustentar o próprio peso.

Eles caíram no chão e o tom rubro pouco a pouco foi se espalhando pela blusa na área de seu peito

Havia a bala, os gritos e sua própria respiração, mas ela era incapaz de escutar.

As vozes estridentes de desespero eram ignoradas. Sakura ficou estática, sua pupila dilatada, a boca aberta silenciosa. Visualizou os orbes negros de Sasuke a encarando aflitos, e nesse momento percebeu que todos seus sentidos pareciam pouco a pouco a se dispersar

- Sakura! – a voz soou em um brado, mas para ela era bem baixinho , quase como se fosse um grito calado que não conseguira sair da garganta . Sem que ela percebesse cuspiu um pouco de sangue e sua visão começou cada vez ficar mais turva – Sakura!

"_... um pouco de chocolate quente Sasuke-kun."_

Sentia frio, era pela neve não era? Depois daquilo eles poderiam tomar chocolate quente. Não poderiam?

"_... Como no dia em que eu te conheci." _

Quis falar alguma coisa, mas era como se a voz tivesse sumido, tentou mexer qualquer músculo de seu corpo, mas não conseguia. Ela não notou, mas a pressão de seus dedos, tanto os dele quando os seus, haviam diminuído.

"_Todo mundo um dia volta, não é?" _

O cheiro de chocolate, a neve em seu casaco, o intruso tom rubro.

"_Vou sim... Para ficarmos juntos..." _

Tudo sumiu e veio o breu.

_Aos 17 anos._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Fic extremamente melosa ( totalmente anti oul ) e escrita exclusivamente para esse concurso. Odiei tratar esse _mundo _dessa maneira, queria algo mais oco, mais melancólico, mas como era para um concurso K e K+ simplesmente tive que escrevê-lo assim. Afinal acho que era para ele está em T, mas vamos ignorar.**

**Desculpe também por esse Sasuke um tanto tagarelo e essa Sakura não tão submissa como ela naturalmente é na infância no anime. Bem moças e moços é isso, espero que tenham gostado. **

**Oul K.Z **


End file.
